


Put A Ring On It

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Noire finds a ring among the stolen gold in an Outrealm and tries to find the origins of it. However, the longer she has it, the more she fantasizes what the owner could be like, and what it would be like to be loved by them.





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Gaius!Noire again, Ricken!Laurent. Oh, and Assassin!Noire again. Recently I messed around with an assassain!Noire in a file to get her Lethality and really enjoyed her as this class. (Laurent as an assassin with Gregor as his father was interesting, too. I was just putting him through to get Lethality, but I grew surprisingly fond of it.)
> 
> Also there was some side Gerome/Inigo hints and wlw!Severa hints. I didn't intend for it to happen but it was a fun ride.
> 
> As per her golden tile conversations, Noire likes gold in general. For example:
> 
> "I can ask for anything? Hmm... How about gold?" (gift)  
> and
> 
> "...Just gold. Lots of gold." (gift)
> 
> And despite her mother supports, Noire canonly taught herself to use hexes and curses, as defined in her mother gold tile and the Future Past Epilogue.
> 
> The Golden Gaffe FTW.
> 
> Oh and the ring-trying point is just because I wanted a Cinderella type point and is in no way an insult to any ship.

Though her hands had trembled, she'd managed to shoot down the Risen. She took several breaths to calm herself as she realized the danger had passed. Even if these Risen only struck back, and weren't as aggressive as some others. In the smoke and ashes were piles of gold, and as she bent to see something shining faintly. She brushed away the dust and lifted up a ring. Had they stolen it away, or was this the only remnant of someone?

She had little time to think, as more were approaching. She pocketed the ring and lifted up her bow again. This time, it was with a squeeze to her talisman and let the beast within her out. The dark mage fell with a single arrow.

*

She'd given the gold to Chrom, albeit a bit reluctantly. She loved to keep the shiny gold coins, for herself. There was something extremely soothing in the cool feel of them against her palm. And indeed, a comfort in the knowledge that as long as she had enough coins, she would never know the kind of desperate hunger she'd known in the ruined era.

This era was full of such hope and abundance. There was always fresh food to be had, and beautiful things were only a few coins away. After living in the ruined time she had come from, every day was filled with wonder.

But, it wasn't until she got back to her tent after the long day that she remembered the ring. She pulled it out of her satchel and lifted it to the flickering light of her sole candle. She saw now that it still faintly glowed, something that before she had assumed simply a remnant of the Risen before.

She gasped, and nearly tossed it away. _"A curse?!"_

But it didn't have that harsh, acrid feeling she knew all too well. She dared to take a second glance over the ring. She pulled off her gloves and dared to feel the metal against her bare skin. It was magical, surely, yet it did not have the feel of dark magic. The feel reminded her more of Laurent, with his steady calm than her mother's mercurial hexes.

Patterns of magical fire were burnt onto it. And at the touch of her skin, she saw them begin to move.

"Wow...This is so pretty..."

She'd never known anything as captivating or beautiful in this moment. Noire took a chance and slipped the ring upon her finger. Not only did it fit perfectly, it suffused her with warmth. Kind of like a heartbeat.

She'd chosen the ring finger, like she'd just accepted a proposal. Noire smiled to herself. It was kind of nice to for that moment, pretend that she had someone who would want to make such an incredible ring for her, that someone out there thought she was beautiful and was thinking of and loving her, even now. Someone who wanted more than anything to marry her and stay by her side for the entirety of her life. Someone who loved her even through her massive flaws, or maybe even because of them.

She tried to imagine what that would be like, someone waiting up for her, worrying about her, showing her affection through a thousand small gestures and many more grand ones. Someone to fight beside her in the day and sleep beside her at night.

She shifted and brushed her fingers across the ring. Imagine, what it'd be like to be loved. Someone to bring her flowers. A husband or a wife waiting for her at night. A kiss at the forehead when she had nightmares, someone who thought she was so very beautiful and told her such all the time.

Someone who loved her even through her cowardice, her constant panic, her fits of rage, her nightmares and pessimism. .

And yes, a face came to mind but she pushed it away. Fantasizing about what would never happen would just make her sad

Besides, it was a very foolish thought, and not realistic at all. She was a weakling, she barely made it through each fight and spent each night in endless horrors. Nobody would find that beautiful about her. Few even found it _tolerable_. Even Severa and Brady, some of her closest friends, cringed when her other side came out. Yarne hadn't even looked her in the eye since he'd seen her erupt. She still felt so bad about that. He was her friend, and she knew he got frightened easily, yet one day his cowardice in battle simply made her snap and their friendship hadn't been the same ever since.

She didn't blame him if he didn't forgive her. She never forgave herself, either.

But, it was a nice fantasy. Something to keep her warm this night. Maybe it'd even be her good luck charm, and keep the nightmares away. 

She left the ring on that night, and kept her hand tightly squeezed about her talisman. It would be much harder to steal if it was kept on her body of course. Father had taught her all the ways to keep her possessions safe from thieves, for he knew all the tricks thieves played, given how many times he'd used them himself. 

_Keep it close, so they'd have to cut off a finger to steal it away. Most thieves wouldn't go that far. Keep a bell upon your precious things to ensure that you were woken in the night, but only if there wasn't a job to be had that night._

She closed her eyes and remembered how her father would attach a bell to her _so no one would steal away my greatest treasure._

Of course, it'd have to be set aside to not draw Risen. She still kept it within her bags. Each time she heard the sound of a small bell, she'd think of her father.

He always smelled sweet and had desserts to share with her. He'd slip her talismans on the fly, and taught her how to dodge attacks as gracefully as a cat.

But he hadn't been quick enough to dodge that Risen. He'd thrown himself in front of Noire and her mother. Noire closed her eyes shut. 

No matter how much she tried, her thoughts always turned negative in the end. She just couldn't help it. To the core she was a weakling pessimist that no one would love or even really like. 

Still, she had her fantasies. Even if that was all she had or would ever have.

*

Each night she would inspect the ring. None of the shine had gone. If anything, it seemed stronger. It had grown almost as powerful light as a candle. Even more, she hadn't had a single nightmare since she'd found it. Maybe it was like a more powerful talisman? 

As she turned it this way and that under the light, it was only now that she noticed the engraved message on the inside. Though she squinted, she could scarcely make out this strange language. 

Was this an ancient treasure? It must be an engagement ring now, she thought. Was the warmth that she felt the remnants of someone's love? Imagine loving someone so much they burned it on a ring in an ancient language.

Noire smiled to herself. Noire imagined a gloved hand in hers. Her other hand was filled with flowers. A soft smile, the glint of light off glasses, and her bangs brushed back as a kiss was placed to her forehead.

 _Do watch out._ said in a calm and gentle voice, and for once, all for her.

 _You'll only get heartbroken,_ the ever pessimistic side of her reminded her.

For once, she ignored that voice and imagined walking on beside someone who loved her, someone she loved. Not just anyone. Gloved hands to her cheeks, a soft look in his brown eyes, his auburn hair caught in the wind, and too his robes...

A shame that only half of the feelings were real.

*

She checked the mess hall twice, the kitchens, and finally found her father at the outskirts, with a crumbling pastry in his hands. He'd left a trail of crumbs, like a fairy tale. 

He smiled slighly at the sight of her. "Hey, Stormy. Your mother sent me out to go get her some ingredients. You want something?"

"Actually, yes. Father, can you tell me anything about this?"

She held out the ring. The brightness had grown in her touch as of recent. Like it was growing stronger, somehow.

Gaius pulled out a sweet from his mouth and tossed aside the used stick.

"Let me take a good look at this...."

He lifted up the ring to shine in the glint of sun which came through the tent flap. Noire let out a little cry as he bit into it. Gold was soft, she knew. She'd seen him test the quality of metals many a time. Yet it left no indentation.

"Hmm, it looks like gold, but I bet it's strengthened with magic or some kind of alloy. This is definitely a signet from a Ylissean royal house. Couldn't tell you which one, though. Except it isn't Themis or Chrom's. Looks cursed, too."

"I thought so too, but it doesn't seem to be dark magic. It doesn't feel like mother," Noire said.

"Maybe ask her," Gaius said. "She's the expert on that kind of stuff."

"Um, I'd r-rather ask you first, if that's okay? Do you know...anything more?"

"Nope. That's all I got."

He dug out a sweet from his pocket, and held it out. Noire took the wrapped candy with a faint smile. Even in this era, he always shared something sweet whenever he saw her. Even if he really wasn't her father, even if this was just a fever dream and she couldn't lay hold to any part of this family or call them as hers.

Gaius gave her a smile. "Taking after your dear old dad, eh? Well, let me give you a little hint. Don't steal from your benefactor and their country, at least, not where they can see. If you try and fence that in Ylisse, you'll have guards on your tail faster than you can say 'I'll take seconds of that pie.' Roseanne and Plegia are much better places to find a buyer. Rosanne's technically Ylisse's ally, but they've got a bunch of nobles willing to look the other way to get something pretty. Plegia is the best, though. They don't care where the gold comes from and often hate Ylisse enough to be happy to buy anything you find there. Plus, they always burn down the gold to form their traditional jewelry, so your tracks will already be covered."

Noire's lips pursed. She was inches away from reaching for her talisman as a slight bite of annoyance rose up in her. "I didn't steal it, father. I found it," Noire said.

He smirked. "Oh, sure. I 'found' plenty of rings, too. Most of them 'fell' off a merchant shop and nobody came to claim them," Gaius said.

Noire clutched her talisman completely then. "Blood and thunder! We tell the truth, even if it is too much for your feeble mind to understand!" 

Gaius rubbed at his ear. "No need to scream, I heard you the first time. Maybe your mother could do her dark magic things to help."

Noire came back in control. "O-Oh..."

It was such a beautiful ring. The last thing she wanted was it tainted with a curse. But maybe the curse could be removed afterwards...Henry was very good at removing curses. Often when Noire was stuck with runny-nose curses for accidentally tripping her mother's many booby traps across her belongings, Henry gladly removed each curse with a laugh and a somewhat unnerving smile.

"I'll give it a try...thanks, father."

"No problem."

*

Within mother's tent, something sinister burbled in the cauldron. Tharja always kept a small, portable one near to refine magical essence down for her hexes.

Mother didn't like being interrupted. A break in concentration could ruin an entire cauldron of ingredients. Thus, the traps. Mother was also always guarding herself with hexes, a symptom of being so near to the Grimleal for so long. More than once, Noire had found herself tripping a wire all the way into a sneezing curse.

Still, with a former criminal and a Plegian dark mage for parents, and so much practice Noire was getting better at spotting traps. This time she saw the glint of the wire, and ducked past it (this was surely her father's doing) and avoided the board tinged with a curse to incapacitate any intruders. 

Noire stared into the fire. Noire remembered the way the flames would shadow across the walls. And she remembered the dance of imitating her mother. Something she still did to this day.

In the end, she was always one step away from tragedy, with a mind full of darkness like hers.

Tharja glanced back. Her dark hair shifted, like shadows. There was a glint of gold from her circlet, a glint of something within her dark eyes. Not quite gentleness, but something like it. This version of her mother was slightly softer, and not completely consumed by revenge. Sometimes, she was even kind, in her own sarcastic, wry way. Still, she was as coarse and sarcastic as her father. Whenever Noire cried, it wouldn't be an embrace she got, but a promise of vengeance on whoever brought her tears. 

"Um, mother... I found this...can you tell me anything about it?"

Tharja narrowed her eyes as she looked at the ring within Noire's hand.

"I'd have to boil down its essence. Then I could tell you something about it. I've got a few good curses which would work well for this..." Tharja laughed softly.

Noire closed her palm tight about the ring and pulled it close to her chest. " _Eeep!_ Please don't! I don't want it destroyed! I-It's precious!"

"Fine. I'll give it a once over, but it won't be nearly as accurate."

The shadows danced as Tharja stared into the ring. Her face grew unreadable and shaded in darkness. A deep purple aura hung in the air about her, much like when the Risen faded. She started to speak in a monotone voice. "Anima magic...Ech.... love fills this ring. It began as two, but now it is four. It's a royal ring, but it comes from a lost era, the same you came from. The house still barely lives, though the son has inherited."

It began as two, but now is four? The house still barely lives? Little her mother said made any sense.

Tharja returned to herself. 

The curse hadn't even suffused the ring. If anything, the ring had repelled everything. Was there some kind of power to protect from curses in this ring? It only made Noire want to clutch it tight and never remove it again if so.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I feel like it only gave me more questions than answers," Noire said softly.

"Any good mystery does that."

Tharja looked back to her cauldron. Noire couldn't read her expression any longer. "Try a library," she said.

Noire bowed her head. "Thank you, mother," she said softly as she stepped out of the tent.

Her mother didn't say goodbye; she never did.

*

Noire at least had somewhere to start. They'd stopped for several days within the capital, and Noire took that chance to browse the libraries. The signet ring had a crest, but it was somewhat hard to read due to the glow and size of the ring. Noire checked the stacks, until she found one of Ylissean noble houses.

Though she checked, none seemed to quite fit. Mother had said it was from her ruined era, hadn't she? Had a Risen still worn it? Was it the ring of someone long lost to time?

Noire looked up to see she wasn't alone. She instinctively closed her hand about her treasure, though he didn't look up from the shelves.

Even from this angle, she could see how downcast he looked. His face was filled with a quiet sort of solemnity, without tears or a downwards glance. Like a hint of dark clouds before rain.

Noire didn't even know how to make herself happy, let alone another person. She was no good at saying kind words to cheer someone up like Cynthia could. Besides, what would even make Laurent happy?

Well...order, she guessed. He often spoke about how the disorder of the storage convoy bothered him. He and his mother would often tidy it. He liked books, magical tomes especially. Except she didn't have the money to buy him one of those.

Maybe he was just worn down. Yet, she had one thing she could do for him, she thought with some happiness. Noire put the book back, and left for her tent, leaving the mystery unsolved for another day. That night she braided together a talisman by the light of a candle. 

She chose brightly colored strings, and put a core of magic inside. She was still a beginner, really. She'd started to read and teach herself what he mother wouldn't teach back then, to try and understand the mother she lost that much better, and to grow stronger. 

The ring reacted to the talisman as she made it, and Noire smiled. Maybe it'd infuse the same good feeling inside, and be a really good talisman. One powerful enough to make him smile again.

*

She caught sight of Laurent at the center of camp. The campfire was burnished high, and always kept alight by Sir Frederick's careful hand. He was framed by firelight, his robes shifted in the faint winds. He seemed deep in thought, some scroll in hand. A crease at the bridge of his nose signaled that something had annoyed him. These days, everything annoyed or left him quiet and withdrawn, in a silent mourning. She knew she was likely interrupting Laurent, and an unwelcome intrusion at that, but the thought was stuck in her mind that she had to give him the talisman or he wouldn't be happy. She supposed it was better than the thoughts of horrible death and gore that usually constantly replayed in her mind.

Noire clutched the new talisman she'd made for him tight in her hand.

"Um, Laurent?" 

"Oh, Hello, Noire."

He smiled softly, the first smile she'd seen in a while. He touched the edge of his large hat as he looked down to meet her gaze. With a blush and a downwards glance, Noire held held the newly made talisman out. "I know this is an interruption, so I'll make this quick--"

"No, you could never be a bother. What is it?"

She blushed, and felt a rise of warmth inside her at his kind words.

"Y-You looked unhappy lately. There's a happiness hex in here so if you feel sad you can just clutch it and instantly be reminded of everything that makes you happy. Even though I know a lot of us don't have much to be happy about in the past...I'm sure there's something you can find to feel better. M-maybe a good book or something."

His expression was so soft as he held the talisman in his hand. Noire quickly looked away, with a blush. "Why, thank you. That's quite fascinating. You made it yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes, last night. I studied hexes on my own a bit to make talismans. And, um, Laurent. You work really hard. And I'm thankful for that. For...all you do for us. So I just thought...you looked sad and I wanted to help, even if a little. I know it's useless and completely a bother, but I wanted to do...something for you."

His lips parted, as if to say something, but Noire didn't wait. 

"Um, I need to go right now. I won't interrupt you in your tasks any longer. Please feel better!"

She rushed off, and felt her face heat once she'd finally left. Her heart was beating so fast. At least she'd managed not to yell at him. That would've truly made him sad.

It was a pathetic gift, really, but at least he'd smiled a little. She placed her hand over her heart as she caught her breath. If only she could make a talisman to make all the Risen disappear and make all of them happy again. But that was far beyond her expertise.

*

Noire read tome after tome by the light of a candle late into the night during her sleepless hours. It was better to fill the night than be haunted by memories of war and loss. However, none shone any light upon the mystery. Noire didn't even know where to begin to try and translate the engraving. She didn't even know what language it could be. But the question kept at her, over and over. _What does it say?_

So, the next break she had, Noire ended up in the libraries yet again. Or one of them, for Ylisse was certainly not lacking in libraries. Emmeryn had personally pushed for more literacy among her people. They had stayed in the capital for some time, gathering supplies and regrouping their forces. 

She passed several mages at the stacks. Ricken, lifting up a tome from a lower shelf for Miriel, Nah in a corner with a tome at the edge, and Queen Sumia had a novel on her lap as she avidly read.

Noire went deeper into the library. There was so much knowledge here to be had. She could spend her entire life in this one library and not finish it all.

She finally found what she was looking for, only to brush her hand against another while reaching for a book. She blushed and drew back. She had been so focused upon her task that she didn't even notice him there.

"My apologies. Go on, go first."

"N-No, it's okay," Noire said.

Really, running into Laurent within a library should be no surprise. This is usually where he was when he wasn't ordering the convoy or doing his duties. Why was her heart beating so fast? There was no reason to be startled like this. Still, she glanced away, to hide her blush and calm her racing heart.

He smiled at the sight of her. "Ah, Noire. Were you looking for me?"

"Actually, I needed to get one of those books... just wasn't sure where to start."

"Considering where you are, would it be a book upon ancient languages that you are looking for?"

She nodded.

His expression brightened, for the first time in a while. "I had no idea you had such interests. Pray tell, which are you studying? Ancient Heron?"

She smiled to herself. It felt...nice to have his admiration. It wasn't easy to get, as Laurent could be stern with the rest of the army. Just today she'd seen him scold both Inigo and Severa for being careless with funds. But, in truth, Laurent had always been rather gentle with her.

"I don't know. I found something and I wanted to know what it said."

"Oh? An artifact? May I see, please? Perhaps I can help in the translation. Since I came to this time, I have begun to study the ancient languages. There is such a wealth of knowledge available in this time."

Noire slowly removed her glove, and pulled off the ring. It shone in her palm.

Laurent's brown eyes widened."My mother's ring!"

He took it immediately from her, and his hand closed about the ring. Light faintly shone out from between his fingers. "I thought...surely it had been lost with the Risen who stole the gold and possessions. I manged to get my lens cloth back, but..."

"It's yours? I found it when we fought against those Risen in the Outrealms. I forgot to give it to Chrom, and then...I thought it was an artifact. I've spent the past few weeks trying to figure out where it came from, without much luck. ...Was that why you were sad?"

Laurent nodded. "I told myself some losses were bound to happen and it was just a possession. It would be far worse had we lost a life. However, it was one of the last mementos I had from my mother. So all this time, it was you who kept it safe all this time? I am truly gladdened by this..." He opened his hand and ran a gloved finger across the faintly shimmering sides. He smiled softly, at some memory.

"As for the mystery, I can solve that. The inscription says 'to my beloved who sets my heart alight.' It is from a certain ancient poem my mother did the translation of. My father helped her edit it and thus it was very special to them. It was lost within that era, with much of the rest of their works. However, in this time, it could potentially be saved."

"That's so beautiful. More beautiful than I could even imagine."

Laurent smiled softly. "You have my utmost gratitude for returning my mother's ring. Other than this hat, it is my only memento of her."

"Why don't you wear it? Father always told me that treasures kept upon your person were the best way to keep them safe."

"True, however it is was made for my mother's hands. It does not fit."

"Oh, then, a chain about your neck? If you string it across two chains intertwined, it can be very hard to remove. Though, it also provides a means for an enemy to choke you, so it might be best worn underneath your clothes. It also means it can't be seen, so less likely to attract thieves." 

"You have so many good ideas."

"My father taught me them all," Noire said softly. Just another perk of being the daughter of a criminal.

"In truth, though it is one of my most precious treasures, I have been saving it and keeping it close. One day, when I marry, I will give it to the person who sets my own heart alight."

She blushed. "Ah..."

"It is a magical ring. It only can be worn by who the maker intends. When mother was alive, no other could have worn it, for it would fit only her."

"Mother said it was infused with anima magic. Um, how does that work?"

"My parents did not fully explain before they died, but I believe it is linked to my father's heart--his feelings. He infused them into the ring so it would be loyal only to the person who was his beloved."

"That's--sweet. Very sweet."

There was an emptiness at her finger, and indeed, inside her. She was happy for Laurent, but a little sad that her treasure wasn't hers anymore. No longer would she have the companion to her sleepless nights and nightmares, her good luck charm.

Just like her fantasies of him, this ring was never hers anyways. Before he caught the sadness on her, Noire mumbled a goodbye and left quickly.

The second time in so many days that she'd fled from Laurent, she thought, a bit ruefully.

*

Thoughts kept her up at night. Outside of the screams of battle, the constant threat of Risen. 

One, even as much as she was happy that Laurent was smiling again...she missed the comforting warmth of it upon her finger. For a little while, it'd been like she'd been someone's beloved. Laurent's beloved, even. The thought that she'd been so very close was too sad to focus on, more than momentarily.

And, if the ring was magical, such as Laurent said, how could she so easily wear it? Had Laurent simply been told a tale? Was it a legend or was the ring defective? She'd face him again and ask him these things, even if it took relying on her talisman to gather up enough courage. 

*

 _I won't run this time,_ Noire told herself over and over. For once, it wasn't battle, but facing Laurent. She searched the stacks, the mess hall, and finally found him in the storage convey, several tomes stacked near his satchel.

His expression had been focused to a point of almost even stern, but his face softened as she came near. 

"Oh, hello. Did you need to get a new bow from the convoy? I was calculating the strengths and weaknesses of these tomes and deciding which to take with me."

"Um, not quite. The truth is, I had a question for you that has been at the back of my mind."

"Truly? I had a question for you."

"Then, you go first," Noire said.

"Well, if you put it that way...You wore the ring all that time, yes? How did it feel?"

"I came to ask the same thing. The truth is, the ring fit perfectly, and felt very warm and comforting. And actually.. the magic reminded me of you."

"Me? Ah, that is...." He cleared his throat.

"Um, was that wrong? I mean, maybe the story was a myth...I-I don't mean to insult your family history, though."

"The magic within it? No. If anything, this proves that was no mere legend more than ever."

He removed his gloves and lifted it up. The ring glowed faintly in his hand.

"Little by little, it's changed. It's slightly differently shaped now, and so much more bright. How curious..."

Her mother's words echoed in her mind. _.. love fills this ring. It began as two, but now it is four. It's a royal ring, but it comes from a lost era, the same you came from. The house still barely lives, though the son has inherited._

"When father and mother died, I inherited the ring, and its magic. In truth, it lay dormant for many years. Once my mother disappeared, the glow too fell away. It became dull and tarnished. When I met my mother within this era, it seemed just as her signet ring now. But now, it has reawakened with more magical power than ever. And half a year since, the shape suddenly changed and it awakened. It was quite the surprise when I first found out. It seems to have refined even more. ...What a powerful magic my father made. The depth of his brilliance--and love for my mother--is seemingly endless."

"Wow," was all she could say.

He nodded. "Indeed. After they had been together for some time. Father took the signet ring he had proposed to her and infused it with magical power and an inscription as an anniversary present. Father was quite young when he married, you see. A beginner mage who fell for his better in the field. He kept those experiments up together and eventually made this ring. That was a true mastery of spellcraft. I hope to one day reach such prowess."

His eyes narrowed, not in anger but in focus. He held it out to her.

"What? You're giving it to me?"

"You said you could hold it easily. You even wore it upon your fingers. That means... The ring has chosen you." He covered his mouth with his gloved hand, but it didn't quite hide his blush. "Oh more precisely, its owner has chosen you."

"What?"

"I'm saying....ahem...The ring chose you because I inherited it, and because you are the one who sets my heart alight. Because I chose you."

Noire nearly dropped the ring to the floor. _"What?"_

"I didn't realize it at first, either. It must have been quite some time. Maybe it started even in the ruined time, but then all energy was expended to simply survive. It was hard to focus upon anything else but living another day. In truth, for some time your well-being has completely overshadowed everything within my mind. I dismissed it as merely concern for a comrade. A foolish method for my feelings were so very salient. But when you completely erupted upon the battlefield recently, it helped bring to light what I have always felt for you. Perhaps even as long as I have known you."

Noire reeled at this realization. 

"You---care for me? That's...wait, you said that you realized this when I _yelled_?"

His cheeks grew rosy at the memory. "You had such a beautiful fire and fury. I truly understood the phrase 'a woman is most beautiful when she is angry then.' Because you are so very lovely when you are in a rage. The Risen fell at each strike of your arrows, like some goddess of war. But then, you are just as beautiful to me when you are your gentler side."

Noire placed her hand to her heart, only to feel the heartbeat so rapid, the feeling in her so soft and warm. Someone could love this side of her? Even more _Laurent_ , the one she'd been thinking so fondly of could love her...

"I can scarcely believe this. I must be dreaming...You really like that side of me? I didn't think there would be a single person in the world who would like that side of me. But the more I try to hide her, the more I would burst out in a rage."

"Indeed, I love that side of you, and every side of you. If you wish to see proof, bring every member of the army here. None of them will be able to wear or even touch it. For once, there is magical proof of a love."

She stared down at the ring. She wanted to believe so much, but those vicious thoughts still filled her mind, tearing all her hope away.

"Would you prefer an experiment to prove its veracity?"

Noire tilted her head. "How would that work?"

"If the hypothesis is true that I have stated, others would not be able to wear it. If no one other than you could comfortably wear it, ergo, it would mean only you possess my heart."

"Like a Cinderella test..."

"Yes! The original name was 'Cendrillion,' and scholars disagree upon the actual true original slipper type. Some said it was gold, other rabbit-skin. Perhaps it has been changed along the way with each storyteller...." Laurent went on, citing facts of old tales and Noire smiled. Really, the way he got so excited about little facts was kind of...endearing. 

If she could have proof, then she could fight against the pessimistic part of her brain which always told her that everyone hated her. And maybe, it'd be kind of fun. Except, would this doubt hurt his feelings?

She gave him a searching gaze. "Would that make you...unhappy? I mean, demanding proof of your feelings like that."

Laurent smiled gently. "Of course not. I love a good experiment, and a controlled review of my hypothesis would make a great academic paper...and help me understand my parents more. In fact, I might even understand my fellow comrades better because of this experiment. I will go gather everyone who returned from my era before nightfall. That should be enough to prove this theory once and for all."

"But, some of them won't come willingly," Noire said.

A crease formed between his brown. "While I admit you are likely right, it seems so utterly perplexing. How could anyone resist the chance at good data? This very experiment could be instrumental to recovering all the lost precious data my parents collected."

"It wouldn't matter, some would still complain. However, if you made an incentive, like food, I bet they'd come willingly, if not a bit grudgingly," Noire said.

His face lit up in a smile. "Oh, Noire, You're brilliant! Even the most stubborn would surely help with the data if an incentive was provided. I'll buy some peaches and begin preparations for the experiment immediately."

She saved each compliment, like a treasure hidden away. Except no thief could steal them away, not even her pessimistic mind.

*

Laurent had borrowed one of the rooms of the fort, and on one side was a bowl of peaches. Other than that, the room was largely empty and spotless, as if Laurent had cleaned it from roof to every corner during the setting up period. Each of her fellow comrades from the past came in, one by one.

"An experiment?" Inigo said. He lifted one eyebrow suggestively. "I can think of plenty of experimenting I'd like to get to...but not with _you._ "

Laurent pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Inigo tended to overdo things to live up to the example of legendary flirtatiousness set by his father, Virion. The actual result turned out to be rather pathetic, and won him few admirers. 

"Then you'd prefer Gerome?" Severa said smugly.

That wiped the smirk right off Inigo's face. He blushed furiously.

"Th-that is, I meant ladies! I didn't say anything about some aggravating swarthy masked irritated fellow who can't even go out without everyone lusting after him... Really! Ladies are all I want the the _only_ one I want!"

All this time, Gerome had remained in the shadows. Minerva could not fit within the room, so she sat outside, her head through the window. At this, Minerva let out a cry.

"Yes, Minerva. You're right."

"Wait, what did she say?"

"Minerva says you're full of pegasus dung," Gerome said.

"Now, that's--" Inigo blushed again. "Ugh, you're all irritating."

At Severa's continued smirk, he gave her a glare. "Oh, and _you'd_ do better at flirting with the lasses, Severa?"

Severa gave him an imperious smirk and brushed back her red pigtails. "I could catch more eyes than you than you if I went out unbrushed, unwashed and wearing a burlap sack."

"Then make it a challenge! You, me, and multiple burlap sacks! Whoever wins the eyes or more ladies will be declared the winner!"

Severa blushed. "Fine! But don't come crying when I trounce you completely!"

Laurent let out a sigh. "Consider your contribution finished, Inigo. You may go get your peach."

Inigo looked taken aback. "That was fast. I didn't even do much of anything," Inigo said.

Severa smirked. "That's certainly not the first time someone has _that_ said to Inigo."

Inigo chuckled nervously and grabbed a peach. "It was all worth it, that grand master plan," Inigo said.

Gerome made to leave. Noire had been slightly surprised that he even came to this experiment in the first place. "I have no use for such human connections, or useless frippery."

"It will only take a moment, and there will be a reward. If you do not want it, perhaps Minerva would like a bit of fruit?" Laurent said.

Gerome looked at ring for a moment, and then simply said _no_ and turned to walk away.

"Come, Minerva. We'll go to take watch of the camp again."

The door closed behind him.

"Inigo, take him a peach, would you? Since you're certainly bound for his tent regardless," Laurent said.

Inigo took another. "I could just eat this, or share it with another girl. Have you thought of that?"

"It would have the same result, I am afraid," Laurent said.

"So be it," Inigo said. He brushed his light blue hair back and left. 

Severa crossed her arms over her chest. "So we're just supposed to be and do nothing? This sounds _boring_."

"It will not take long. And those which take the experiment may take one peach. Consider it a thank you for your contribution."

Severa rolled her eyes. "Ugh, this is annoying, but they smell so delicious... _fine_. But only because I get to have something sweet. What's this thing entail, anyways?"

The ring sat upon the table, and shimmered faintly. Beside it was a basket of newly boughten fresh peaches. They filled the room with an alluringly sweet scent.

"Try on this ring. Tell my your results, as vocally as possible; hold back nothing and I will write down the results. For some of you, the latter part will be quite easy," Laurent said.

Severa rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say, windbag."

Severa gripped the ring and it a skeptic once over. "Is that thing cursed? My skin isn't going to turn black and fall off if I put it on, am I?"

Noire shook her head. "No, I thought so at first, but it doesn't have the feel of dark magic at all."

"It's infused with anima magic," Laurent said. "The force of the elements has been forged within, not dark magic."

"Well, nobody is better at sniffing out a curse than Noire." She gave Noire a searching look. "Are you going to do this too?"

Noire blushed. "I'm, um, going last," she said.

"No surprise, but I hope there's enough fruit left for you. Nobody better take seconds until Noire gets hers, or you'll feel the bite of my sword!"

"Indeed, Severa is right. Add my tome to that. Anyone who leaves Noire without any will feel my wrath," Laurent said.

"Wow, Laurent admitting I'm right? I feel like I should get a medal or something that Professor Egghead actually managed to appreciate something I did," Severa said.

"The ring, Severa," Laurent said, impatience growing in his voice.

Severa managed to try and put it on, but it did not quite fit. She drew back in a grimace. 

"It's not my size at all. Anyways, it's a nice looking ring, but something about it really aggravates me. It's really such a stuffy and boring and annoying ring." Severa scrunched up her nose. "I'll find a much better one at the market."

She tossed aside the ring and picked up a peach. 

Nah drew back as she came towards the ring. "It's really creeping me out. But I really want to have a peach..."

"You're a dragon, Nah. You could burn that ring into a pile of ashes," Severa said.

"Right," Nah said. She began to search through her satchel for her dragonstone.

"I would rather you not," Laurent said stiffly. "This is a sufficient test, I suppose. Though it revealed some unexpected and troubling things."

With a shrug, Nah gripped a peach.

Owain lifted his hand in a dramatic gesture to frame his face. Cynthia had woven in a heroic flower crown all about his blond hair, and woven all through his yellow swordsman's garb. Even his sheath had petals strewn about it.

"I will prove my worthiness to this ring of eternal wisdom, Glowing Sun of Knowledge!" 

"Wow, what a cool name!" Cynthia gave him a starry-eyed look and laughed, her pale pigtails bouncing.

"You already gave it a name?" Severa said between bites.

"Of course! A name fitting of such a ring. Like pulling it clean from a stone, I will tame the magic with the power of a true hero!"

He tried to slip it on, yet the ring could not fit past his knuckle. Owain looked on in disappointment when more attempts did not work.

Severa smirked. "So much for being a destined hero."

"Now, now, civility is needed within this experiment," Laurent said. "I'm sure you will find many more artifacts upon your journey, Owain."

"Yes! The Chosen One does not feel jealousy at the destined artifacts for others!"

"That's right, you'll find lots of great heroic stuff!" Cynthia said.

"Your cheer of friendship has revitalized me. I shall destroy the evil!"

"Right! Now, I'll give it a try! Maybe the ring was meant for a woman instead!"

Cynthia wiggled and tried to fit her finger deep down.

"Awww, it doesn't fit. I was hoping it did, because it would be the perfect hero accessory! Maybe it's the ring of my destined rival! It feels like the sort of ring an evil magistrate would wear!"

As if she'd been summoned, Morgan appeared in black robes and with a glint in her eye. She'd even pulled up her hood to better the effect.

"Maybe if you took it in a pendant, it would attract Ris--"

"That's enough, Morgan," Laurent said.

Morgan frowned. "You didn't let me finish. Then it'd be perfect for tomestacking. And attracting Risen. Maybe if you set up the tomes like a bunch of dominos, and if you could find a way to read each one at once, there'd be such a big boom, all the Risen would be sent to the stars!"

"That is--a truly heroic plan!" Owain burst out.

Morgan smiled bright. "You think so? Thanks!"

"That's enough. The last thing we need to do is bring a bunch of Risen here within the camp," Laurent said.

"We could make them into a marching band--"

Laurent sighed. "Just take your peach."

She shrugged carelessly. "This is the easiest peach that I ever got," Morgan said.

"I gotta warn you, I ain't got a good record with stuff like this," Brady muttered. He reached for the ring and tried to put it on his scarred hands. The scar tissue was so thick, it caught immediately.

"Oh, you've run into curses? Were you researching the effects of dark magic and healing?" Laurent said. 

"Nah. My weapons go flying when I train. I can never wear any chains or that noble crap ma wants me to wear because I'm always messin it up. I keep gettin blisters."

Brady shrugged and set the ring back on the table.

"No surprise here. At least I got some eatin out of it."

Kjelle gripped the ring with both hands. In that moment, her purple armor shone in almost a sinister glint. Owain gasped, Morgan grinned and awaited the show. Noire could only gape. 

_She couldn't, she wouldn't...._

"I could pull this flimsy thing apart without even trying," Kjelle said.

"P-Please don't, it's precious!" Noire cried out.

"Indeed, what Noire said. Though I doubt you could manage, and even more you could trigger a magic explosion which would be potent and potentially harm us all."

"I didn't say I would, or even wanted to. Just that it is no match for my armor. I have no use for fancy things like this. It wouldn't guard from a single blow," Kjelle said.

She tossed the ring aside roughly, and took a bite of peach. Noire let out a relieved breath. At least Laurent's treasure was safe.

Yarne wouldn't even come near the table. He tried to reach in, then jumped back.

"Ehehhhhhh, I'm not going near that! I'll be rabbit food!"

"It's a ring, not a rabbit trap," Severa snapped.

"Wouldn't the correct term be 'monster food'? Unless you imply that it is rabbits that would be eating you...indeed, I did read once about a fearsome rabbit that had to be taken out with a holy hand grenade..." Laurent said.

Yarne let out a loud cry. "K-Killer rabbits?"

"Now look at what you did," Nah said. She patted Yarne's back, to try and still his shuddering.

"Nope, no way. I'm not touching that and being eaten by killer rabbits. I'm not going extinct!"

"Fine, take your peach and return to your tent," Laurent said. 

Lucina smiled. "The ring feels nice. Like an old trusted friend."

Noire's heart caught. Was this the proof all along that Laurent was wrong? Did he not realize he was really in love with someone else all this time?

But it didn't fit. Noire felt immense relief then, and was almost guilty for it. There was no way someone like her could ever compete with a princess, even more a princess with such beauty and prowess and strength of soul as Lucina. 

Even with evidence, she could scarcely believe Laurent had chosen her over all the possibilities in this room. 

"Thank you, Laurent. I hope this helped your data," Lucina said.

Laurent smiled. "Immeasurably!"

"And now, the best for last.. Noire, if you will take your turn, please."

He smiled so gently at her. And just as it had many times ago, the ring fit her perfectly. The minute it touched her skin, she felt like she was wrapped in a blanket, or more precisely, wrapped in a feeling. 

Cynthia gasped. "Look, it fits Noire's finger perfectly!"

Severa gave Laurent a skeptical glance. "What was the point of this anyways? Was it just a _trick_?"

"Empirical data to prove a certain fact," Laurent said. "And with this many tests, I would say my hypothesis is entirely correct." 

Severa curled her lips in disgust. "Blah blah blah...You just said a whole lot of nothing. You're _such_ a windbag."

Noire picked up the last peach and took a bite and savored the sweet taste on her tongue. Would Laurent's lips taste like that, she wondered? Noire blushed at such a forthright thought, and so soon, too.

But, she had a feeling she would find out soon.

*

Only when the room emptied and their comrades left for training, or elsewhere, did he come nearer. She had little but a peach pit left. She wished she had some little peaceful place to plant it. Maybe she'd find a place outside the fort and hope the weather was kind enough for it to grow without a gardener's hand.

Laurent smiled, and it was indeed, a comfort. "There you have it, Noire. Irrefutable evidence of my feelings. While feelings are often intangible, this soundly proves mine, with the force of magic. If only I could find a way outside of the ring to gauge the truth of feelings. Perhaps in this era, I could work with my family to work together to make it."

Noire glanced down to the empty basket. "...Um, actually, that was only a small amount of people. It only proved they don't have feelings for you, or likewise. There's an entire army, and a world even more out there that could disprove your data. Plus, several of the data was unusable and not counted..."

He blushed. "You're proposing even more rigorous... data collection?"

She bit her lower lip. "Well, it just was a small sample. You only proved that you liked me more than the rest of the others from our generation. There's still the entire earlier generation and thousands of men and women. And that's only in the army. There's so many more people in the world and in the Outrealms... So....um, more experiments could be done to prove your hypothesis is true?"

He blushed even deeper. "E-excelsor! How utterly breathtaking! Every day would be a wondrous interrogation, with such rigorous _data_. I will gladly prove my affection for you with empirical and provable experiments every single day."

"You'd...do that to calm my anxious mind?" Noire said softly.

"I'd do it gladly, and more, all to prove my love to you, and science. And truth be told, I'd feel great joy. To witness both your anger and softness in turn, and to take part in daily experiments deep in the pursuit of knowledge--such a happy thought leaves me breathless."  
m  
"I, um, hope I'll be a good assistant. And wife, I guess. ...Right? You gave me your ring, I thought, maybe...Was I wrong?"

"Oh, yes! My heart--and the signet ring of my family--is completely yours for the entirety of this life. I hope it will be a long time spent together. Because nothing would make me happier."

"I almost feel like I need to warn you, but you already know about all my flaws by now, so...don't say I didn't warn you," Noire said sheepishly.

Laurent gave her the softest, most gentle smile that left her warmed thoroughly. "Indeed, and I love you dearly for them. Your anger, your smiles, your fears. Show me them all. I will calm and comfort, and adore each wondrous side of you."

It was such a warm feeling, she hardly knew what to do, except make her fantasies even more a reality.

She looked up to him. "Laurent, you...could you...please...?"

"Yes?" Laurent said.

She reached for her talisman.

"KISS ME NOW, YOU FOOL!"

"Oh, Noire, I would love to! I have dreamed of this moment for so long..."

His gloved hand brushed against her cheek as she came back to herself. And everything came into focus. The feel of his robes against her, the way his hat surely fell off his shoulders, revealing slightly tousled auburn hair. His tongue warm and soft against her lower lip, the heat of skin.

All along, the one person she wished could love all these ugly sides of her was him. and a soft touch and the knowledge she would never have to face those sleepless nightmare-filled nights alone again. 

Her earlier thought was right. His lips tasted like peaches.


End file.
